


Summer sunshine at Camp Rock

by LoisLaneKent



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Singing, camp rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLaneKent/pseuds/LoisLaneKent
Summary: Kori Kent is off to Camp Rock with her three older brothers for music filled summer but a fun time is turned to time for preparation when Kori gets challenged to a singing battl to be held  on the last day of camp. Will she win or lose? Stay tuned till the end to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Charater summary

Disclaimer: This is not related to the Camp Rock movies, it is related to superman canon characters. I made this story up using my own imagination. I don’t own Camp Rock or Superman.  
Characters:  
• Korina ‘Kori’ Kent: Youngest and only daughter of Clark and Lois Kent, reporters of the Daily Planet. Age: 15  
• Jonathan ‘Jon’ Kent: Oldest son of Clark and Lois Kent. Age: 18  
• Conner and Christopher ‘Chris’ Kent: Twin sons of Clark and Lois Kent. Age: 17  
• Clark Joseph Kent: Reporter for the Daily Planet and A.K.A. Superman.  
• Lois Joanne Kent [maiden name - Lane]: Reporter for the Daily Planet.  
• Kitten Moth: Kori’s arch nemesis since elementary school. Rich, snobby, spoilt, and impatient. Age: 15  
• Cindy and Mandy: Kitten’s best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori’s room

“ Dad, can we take Kori to Camp Rock this summer with us?”   
Kori looked up after hearing her own name.  
“Of course, if she wants to, she can go.” Replied Dad to three excited teens.

Jon, Conner and Chris burst into Kori’s room, startling her. She didn’t expect them to run in like rhinos on a stampede.

“Gosh, you guys scared me.” huffed Kori.   
“Sorry, we’re just excited. Dad said you can come to Camp Rock this summer.” Said Jon with a wide grin.

“Really?!” Kori gave a excited squeal. “Finally! I’ve been bugging Daddy for ages. So, when are we leaving ‘cause I need to pack.”

“The day after tomorrow. It’s Saturday, so don’t sleep off in the morning, we have to leave early.” said Conner.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be up and about early in the morning.” Said Kori and with another squeal, ran to the closet to start packing with her brothers laughing at excitement.

TBC………


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were inside the gate, Kori was amazed by the happy and friendly environment. 

There were people running about, talking, some had got their guitars and were strumming on it.

“KORI!” someone shouted from behind them.

The four Kent siblings whirled around to see Kori’s high school friends rushing towards them.

They were Richard Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne and Kori’s boyfriend; Raven Roth, Karen Beecher, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan.

“Hey guys!” greeted Kori. “Did you write any new songs, Kori?” asked Karen.

“I was able to write two lines. I got stuck after that” said Kori sheepishly.

“Okay, let’s hear it” said Raven.

“Last years old news  
I'm breaking out my six string  
and playing from my heart”  
“That’s as far as I’ve got” said Kori.

“That’s great” said Vic.

That’s when Kori heard soft strumming of a guitar with soft beats of drumsticks. She left her luggage and ran in search of the sound. The others ran after her, puzzled.

When they reached, they found Kori sitting with two boys almost the same age as her.

She asked them to play the tune again and the two obliged.

(Music)  
“Ohh ohh  
Last years old news  
I'm breaking out my six string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not déjà vu  
Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts

I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise we never did before

It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good

So drama free (so drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything

I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along get in the groove  
Let's shine so bright more than we did before

It's a brand new day   
(Don't you see me)   
Changing on my way   
(So completely)   
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good!

(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you   
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
You'll just have to watch me carefully   
(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my game in everything

Cause It's a brand new day   
(Don't you see me)   
Changing on my way   
(So completely)   
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day

It's a brand new day   
(It's a brand new day)   
Changing on my way   
(Changing on my way)   
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)   
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)   
It's a brand new day   
(It's a brand new day)   
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
Feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good”

People had gathered around them and they started cheering and clapping. Kori blushed and walked away with her friends to find her luggage.  
On their way back, someone bumped into Kori, knocking onto the ground.  
It was Kitten Moth!!   
TBC……..

A/N: Please watch the Brand New Day video to get a view of my thinking of what Kori is doing with her friends.  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv-XQwjrh9U


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK STARTS

Eight year old Kori was playing blocks with her best friend Richard Grayson. Both were giggling and happy to be together, oblivious to all the others.

But Kitten Moth was looking at both of them with envy because she thought that she should be famous Dick Grayson’s friend and not Kori. So she decided to take revenge.

During lunch break, Kitten took her glass of cold milk and tip-toed behind Kori. Silently, she poured the milk down Kori’s neck. 

Kori screamed as she felt the cold liquid drip down her blue T-shirt, Kitten giggling behind her.

And that was the start of a long rivalry between Kitten and Kori continuing till their teenage years.

FLASHBACK ENDS

“Watch where you’re going, Korina” sneered Kitten. 

“Unlike you, I look ahead instead of into a mirror” retorted Kori, annoyed at the use of her full name.

Jon helped Kori up and dusted the back of her jeans.

“Kitten, what do we owe the displeasure of meeting you here?” said Karen.

“Nothing. I just like you getting irritated. Toodles” said Kitten and walked off.

“Bitch” cursed Karen and Raven together.

“Language” said Jon, “Anyway, let’s find our cabins.”

The nine of them had two cabins to share between them. The first cabin had five beds, the second had four.

The first was shared by the Kent siblings and Richard. The rest went into the second cabin.

A bell rang as soon as all of them had settled in signalling all the campers to assemble in the hall for dinner.

The hall was fairly empty when our friends arrived so it was easy to find a place to sit.

“The wicked witch of the west is here with her flying monkeys” said Chris.

All of them looked up to see Kitten approaching and Cindy and Mandy trailing behind her. They put two and two together and burst out laughing when they realized that Chris was talking about Kitten.

“Okay, Listen up people. I am challenging Ms. Korina Martha Kent to a riff-off tonight.” Announced Kitten.

Everybody in the hall looked at Kori who was surprisingly not angry but smirking. She got up and said that she accepts the challenge.

Everyone cleared the middle of the hall for the two competitors and their teams. It was going to acapella style.

“Okay, the first category is …………. Girl Power” said Jon, looking up from the pop topics wheel, “Kori, will you start?”

Kori: “I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!”

Kitten: “I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says”

Kori: “I can be anything I wanna be  
If I can dream it I can do it, know what's out for me  
And I will, yea I will

And I know I can do it 'cus I got my friends  
We'll go on a journey that will never end  
Yea, we will  
We will

We can be anything we want  
Me and my girls! Yeah  
It's our world, yeah  
Anything is possible, we're unstoppable  
Me and my girls!”

Kitten: “I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong  
I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine”

Kori: “Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now, now look at me  
This is the part of me

That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you’re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!”

Kitten could not find any more songs to sing so Kori won the first round.

“Okay, Round 2. The topic is …………………. Taylor swift songs” said Jon, “Kitten, please start.”

Kitten: “I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying, this is it, I've had enough  
'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space (what?)

Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you  
Oh we called it off again last night  
But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together  
Like, ever”

Kori: “Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble”

Kitten: “Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love’s a game, want to play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name”

Kori: “You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do'  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me”

Kitten was still out of breath so Kori decided to continue singing.

Kori: “Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me”

“Kori wins the second round and the riff-off!!” cheered everyone.

Kori bowed and blushed when Richard gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kitten glowered and yelled, “Enough! You had some luck there but I challenge you to the Final Jam.”

“Do you want to lose again, Kitten?” said Vic.

“No, next time I am not going to lose because Daddy is sending a vocal coach over for my personal training” said Kitten and walked away.

“Well, her dad id stinking rich like Bruce so the coach would be the best if there ever was one” said Richard worriedly.

‘Guys, relax. I don’t need some hosh-posh vocal coach. I have you. So we’ll get to the practicing from tomorrow, okay?” said Kori.

“Okay” agreed the others.

TBC …………..


	5. Chapter 5

]  
The next day, Kori woke up early.

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads” said Kori.

She was answered by a lot of “Is she crazy?” and “It’s too early” from her brothers and boyfriend.

Kori sighed. She walked out to the hall for breakfast and saw that Karen and Raven were there. Raven was drinking herbal tea out of a black mug which said “I am a sucker for poems!”

She went over and sat down with them.

“Morning Kori” said Karen, “Where are the boys?”

“Sleeping” said Kori.

“Well, have you thought of what song to sing for the Final Jam?” asked Raven.

“I have. It is an original. I named it Defying Gravity” said Kori, “I wrote it after I first learnt how to fly.” The last part was a whisper.

Kori’s father, Clark Kent was Superman. Kori was Supergirl. Jon was Superboy. Conner and Chris were the Super twins.

“Nice” said Karen, “So, about the outfits for the Jam…….”

“Don’t talk about outfits, please” said Raven who was not a big fan of shopping like the other two.

Before Karen could retort, a large yawn interrupted her. It was Vic and Gar. Both of them sat down beside the girls, rubbing their eyes.

“When did you girls wake up?” asked Gar.

“Long before you” said Raven.

“So where are the rest of the Kents and Dick?” asked Vic.

“Still sleeping. Maybe I’ll go and wake them up. You guys wanna join me?” asked Kori.

“Sure. I would love to wake those guys in my own special way” said Gar, rubbing his hands together.

“If you scream in Jon’s ear, he’s going get out of bed and try to strangle the guy who did that. I have experience” said Kori as they walked toward the cabin.

Once inside, they decided to divide and conquer. Kori would wake Richard, Vic and Gar would wake the twins and Karen and raven would wake Jon.

“One, two, three” counted Kori and all of them dragged the sleeping boys out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

“AAAAAAAAAA” yelled all the boys as they felt the cold floor because they were wearing only shorts and no T-shirts.

The others started laughing at the horrified expression on the four boys’ faces. Kori was rolling on the floor and the others had tears streaming down their cheeks.

“Not funny, guys” huffed Conner.

“Yes it was” said Raven and all of them started laughing again.

“Fine” said Richard, pulling on a T-shirt, “Let’s have breakfast. I’m starving.”

They had a hearty breakfast accompanied by the traditional Vic and Gar fight about meat and tofu. The argument usually ended with Raven whacking Vic and Gar on the back of their heads to shut them up.

After eating, all of them moved to the courtyard where the stage was set up for that night’s Beach Jam. Jon, Conner and Chris were going to perform.

They sat down and Kori told them about her song for Final Jam.

“Didn’t you add a whistle register at the end of the song when you recorded it with Aunt Diana?” asked Chris. (A/N: Aunt Diana is Wonder Woman or Princess Diana of Themyscira)

“I did and I will perform it on stage but I want to hear you guys sing” said Kori.

“Okay we’ll sing but not the one we are singing tonight” said Conner.

“Oh, yeah, alright, hmm

Gather 'round guys  
It's time to start listening  
Practice makes perfect  
But perfect's not working  
There's a lot more to music  
Than knowing where your cue's gonna be  
You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like your Bruce "The Boss"

If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Strumming  
Drumming  
Slide across from running  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the great steed  
There's no way that you can fake it  
You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

Making mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagg like 'ol Mick Jagger

If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll

If you live and you die  
For the music inside  
If the one for five never gets sold

Then you can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here

If you can scream like Axl Rose  
Or sing like Xtina show after show

If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah  
You can rock and roll”

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBQNOyPcfV4)

“Love that song” said Karen.

“Thanks” said Jon.

“Um, guys, who’s that?” asked Gar.

They all looked at what Gar was staring at.

A woman was standing near a pink limo in which she arrived. She was wearing a white crop top and a pink mini skirt and knee high white boots, a white trench coat with too much jewellery. She had blonde hair with platinum highlights.

“She must be the vocal coach, judging by the pink limo” said Richard with a gagging sound at the word pink.

“She looks stuck up” said Chris who always spoke his mind about any person’s appearance.

“Well, maybe we could sneak in at Kitten’s practice sessions and see how well she can actually sing” suggested Vic.

“Maybe but we’ll laze around today” said Kori.

THAT NIGHT

“Now, for the Beach Jam, we have the Kent brothers who won last year’s Final Jam. Please welcome them with a huge round of applause”

Jon, Conner and Chris took their positions. Jon was singing the main verses. Conner and Chris were playing their guitars and were going to accompany singing in the chorus.

“Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music, woo

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me now

So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favourite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long”

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7ooMhh4W1A )

Everyone clapped and cheered for them when they finished.

When the Kents and Richard went back to the cabin, they were happy.

“Kori, why don’t you sing something with Richard? I know you two have written songs together” said Jon.

“Okay” said Kori and Richard and got their guitars.

“Kori: Whole world is watching us now  
It's a little intimidating  
Richard: But since there's no way to calm down  
Let's give them some amazing

R: Let's make them remember  
K: Using one word  
Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)   
R: Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)

K: Let's make them remember  
Both: We were incredible  
Simply incredible

R: We even counted us all  
We weren’t real sure we'd make it  
K: But, we’ve learned no matter what they dish out  
It's nothing we can take it

K: We'll go down in history  
B: They'll describe our love as  
R: Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)   
K: Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)

K: Let's make them remember  
B: We were incredible  
Simply incredible

R: Everybody say oh  
Say oh  
K: Say no  
B: Say oh

K: Let's make them remember  
R: They'll describe our love as  
B: Incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)   
Oh, incredible (oh, oh, oh, oh)

K: Let's make them remember  
B: We were incredible  
Simply incredible

R: Simply incredible

K: Let's give them some amazing  
B: Let's give them some amazing”

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWfvhOGLQfI) 

Kori’s brothers clapped because their singing was melodious and so in tune. All three of them were spell bound.

“Can we start practising for Final Jam tomorrow?” asked Kori as she slid into bed.

“Sure. Good night, everyone” said Jon.

Good nights were said and then there was silence.

TBC ……………


End file.
